


Fading Light

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Other, Reader Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Humans never live as long as demons do. Even as you lay on your deathbed, Dewdrop looked as vibrant as ever.[Written for Angst/Fluff Week 2020.][Prompt was Life Eternal.]
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Angst/Fluff Week](https://ghostbcfandomevents.tumblr.com/post/190451519061/angstfluff-week-schedule-more)! Obviously, this is on the angst side of things.  
> The prompt was _Life Eternal_.
> 
> One more gentle reminder that the 'reader' dies of old age in this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, you’re not allowed to leave yet. You haven’t heard the new riffs. Stay with me.”   
  
Dewdrop squeezed your cold, clammy hand a bit too tight. It made you wince in pain; that alone sapped all of your energy at that moment. You wanted to tell Dewdrop that of course, you’d stay to hear the new songs. Of course, you’d be there next to him while he rehearsed them. Of course, of course ...   
  
Instead, the only response you could manage was a weak, raspy laugh. It hurt when you tried to squeeze his hand back. You saw Dewdrop tilt his head the way he usually does when confused ... or concerned.   
  
_‘Dew?’_ You thought you managed to say it out loud, but he didn’t react. You tried again. Still nothing from your beloved ghoul. It took effort to even tilt your head nowadays, but looking at Dew was always worth it. He looked as young as he did the day you met him - had the same spunk. Had the same moves. The same stamina. The same everything, really. He seemed to stay the same as you had gotten older and older.   
  
He hadn’t minded a bit, though. Or, if he did, he was very good at hiding it. He stuck with you even though you couldn’t get out of bed anymore. He just started to bring the guitar into your room and play there. You couldn’t count how many times you’d fallen asleep to his strumming. Dew had been fine with that too.   
  
You smiled faintly at him.   
  
“That’s it. Look at me -- no, keep your eyes open. Come on. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me, don’t start now --”   
  
The world around you started to blur. It was even difficult to see Dew now, and trying to parse his expression under the mask? Impossible. You barely felt him let go of your hand.   
_  
_ _“You! Get in here and do your fucking job! They’re slipping, come on -- get the_ fuck in here _, I can’t lose them!”_   
  
You recognized Dew’s temper tantrum -- desperation? -- but he sounded so far away, slipping further and further with every passing second. You couldn’t hear him say your name. You couldn’t feel him shake you before being yanked away.   
  
After another moment, the light faded from your eyes.   
  
And the world was black.


End file.
